


Same Ol' Situation (S.O.S.)

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (Book)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Emotional Baggage, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing at Midnight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You are hot baby  I don't know why you put up with dumb bitches. Women are only good for fucking. While us men, understand each other better, even keep each other backs." Nikki said, his hot breath against the older man neck.





	Same Ol' Situation (S.O.S.)

**Author's Note:**

> English its not my first language.Any typos or mistakes are my own.

He was getting tired of the situation and wanted out. But his fucking pride didn't let him do what he had to. That's why that night when Nikki stopped to pick him up, more or less sober, Mick asked him to stay at his place longer than he usually did. The younger man agreed, visibly annoyed with the situation. If it wasn't Nikki it was Vince who aided him. He felt stupid and weak, involving his bandmates in his shit, but they were the only family he had and trusted at the moment.

"If she comes here, I will kick her ass," Nikki said under his breath. The older man didn't argue against that statement. Even when his mom taught him that hitting women was wrong, he knew Nikki was right.

As soon as Nikki stopped his car, Mick arched violently, throwing out the little food he had on his stomach.

"Let's get you inside," Nikki said, putting his arm around him.

***

Nikki's house looked more like a cave than a house. There were strange paintings, clothes, and sheets on the floor along with empty bottles of liquor and food containers.

"Do you want a drink?" The bassist asked the other man who was laying on a very worn out mattress, visibly overwhelmed.

"Sure," 

"There you go, here are some pills too." Nikki offered, smiling warmly at his battered bandmate.

"I am fine, just need to rest a little bit." Mick yawned before drinking the glass contents in one big, dramatic gulp.

"Another one?" The younger man offered, Mick mouthed a yes avoiding Nikki's eyes that seemed darker, even more, perverse than usual. Mick didn't seem to notice or care. He was safer with his bandmate from the craziness that involved his love life.

"We can kill her and sell her organs," Nikki commented after a while. Mick didn't bother on replying even when he felt like killing the bitch sometimes.

***

 

"Your hair looks nice." The older man said. Nikki blinked a couple of times, Mick complimenting him was strange and considering the state he was in, it was even weirder. Naturally, the bassist knew it was one of Mick's strategies to change the subject, he decided to play along.

"Yeah, just washed it today," Nikki replied lowering his head. Mick brushed his fingers against the younger man's scalp, Nikki closes his eyes, enjoying the massage.

"You are so pretty.." The older man whispered. His eyes were wet and it broke Nikki's heart a bit, to see his friend in the melancholy state he was nursing.

"I love you old man. I hate to see all these bitches taking advantage of your kindness." 

Mick lowered his gaze, ashamed of his situation and the purple bruises that he hid well with long jackets and pants. He wanted to break up with The Thing but his problem was that he didn't knew how. He was always repeating to himself that he was too old and ugly to get a younger beautiful woman anyway and that unlike his bandmates, he lacked sex appeal.

"I need another drink," Mick replied moving far from Nikki. It was getting weird that kind of interaction while practically sober. His throat felt like sandpaper due to his anxiety. He just wanted to get drunk and stop feeling that much. Luckily for him, the bassist had a whole mini bar full of liquors. Between all the mess that was around his living room, it was the only place where everything looked organized and clean.

"You can have any bottle you want," Nikki said. Mick's eyes lightened up at the sight of the bottles. He picked a bottle of Vodka and went to sit near Nikki's window.

"Come here, let's talk." Mick offered, patting the small space next to him.

"I might be pretty but my souls is ugly," Nikki said, stealing Mick's bottle and drinking from it. It was a cold night, full moon and all it was the perfect setting for a murder, the younger man though, a sinister smile creeping on his face. He imagined The Thing screaming in pain while being stabbed by him. All the blood splashing everywhere while he laughed at her misery.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Mick asked. He was playing with Nikki's hair again.

"I can check, but if you keep touching my hair I won't be able to get up," Nikki said winking. The older man smiled a small mischievous smile that made a big contrast with the sadness of his eyes.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." It was the second time Mick complimented the bassist looks. Nikki lowered himself a bit, laying on Mick's lap.

"I like it, keep going." Nikki moaned biting Mick's wrist softly. The older man was used to the "biting wars" between him and his bandmates (he even liked to bite Tommy's left nipple when drunk). This time Nikki's bite felt more like nibbling, it turned the situation in a highly sensual one.

"Bite me again," Mick pleaded softly. He wasn't drunk and neither was the bassist. It didn't stop the later for biting his wrist again and each one of his fingers. His perfectly aligned teeth scrapping softly against calloused hands. Mick moaned, his pants were getting tighter and Nikki knew it as he bit and sucked the sensitive skin on his neck.

"You are hot baby  I don't know why you put up with dumb bitches. Women are only good for fucking. While us men, understand each other better, even keep each other backs." Nikki said, his hot breath against the older man neck.

"I don't fucking know either love," Mick admitted. Nikki grinned at the pet name. Mick's voice was like honey, soft and sweet, it made him crazy since the day they met at the liquor store. Even when they were both mean against each other he liked the weird looking man and felt something he hasn't felt for many human beings in a long time: respect which he still had for the older man despite the fact that Mick lacked it for himself by letting bitches boss him around and hit him, it wasn't fair, the man didn't deserved it.

"I am your love now?" Nikki asked, playfully licking Mick's ear.

"Only if you want, but I don't think you are the type who falls in love." Mick moaned back.

"I don't believe in that but that doesn't mean we couldn't try." The bassist replied, cocky and proud of the effect he was causing on his bandmate.

"I agree," Mick said kissing him. A small, simple peck on the lips that compared to Nikki's animalistic antics both in and outside the bedroom, was childish and too vanilla. The younger man kissed him back, licking his lips and biting around them until the other man allowed him inside his mouth. They kissed each other for a little bit more than two minutes.

"What about The Thing? , Can I at least stab her in one eye?" Nikki asked out of breath.

"No, but you can help me tomorrow to evict her," Mick said. His eyes seemed a lot less sad and there was something dark and cold in his gaze, instead. Nikki nodded, clearly pleased with the idea of humiliating the woman that had caused so much pain and suffering to Mick.

"Do you want to kiss some more?" Nikki asked after a long minute. He wanted to do other things but wasn't sure if the older man was up to that.

"Stop acting like a twelve-year-old girl. You and I both  know what we really want to do." Mischievous Mick was back, Nikki couldn't feel hornier as he took all his clothes off in front of his excited bandmate.

"Stay by the window, let the moonlight light  fall  on your body, I want to remember you like that." There was a hint of nostalgia and sadness in Mick's tone. The bassist felt it but decided to ignore it. He wasn't good with sentimental shit anyway.

"Do you like what you see?" The younger man asked sensually, stroking himself for Mick. The moon made him look even more beautiful than he already was, all covered in blue light and shadows, a fucking dream.

"You are even more beautiful than the moon," Mick replied. It was corny alright, maybe it was going to make Nikki burst out laughing but he didn't give a damn anymore.

" Mars man, I like the things you say. Now lets fuck, before I die from cold." Nikki said, one eyebrow slightly arched. Mick grabbed him by the waist, forcing him to lay on his back.

"Close your eyes, let me do the rest," Mick instructed  It was hard for Nikki not to protest or pin Mick to the floor and have his way with him. Mick showed that he knew how to tame him, turn him into a very obedient puppy and Nikki was loving every bit of it.

 

Mick took his time looking at Nikki's naked form. He had seen him countless times naked but never like this. All sweaty, horny and completely at his mercy.

***  
Mick got undressed, settling himself between the bassist's legs, pushing himself inside the younger man without any preparation but his own spit.

The younger man let out a little hiss, opening his eyes at the burning sensation his body was experiencing while being sodomized for the first time in his life. His usually messy hair was laying flat on his neck, wet with sweat. His small lips parted every time Mick brushed against his prostate.

"Can't believe am doing this." He moaned, circling Mick's waist with his legs.

"You feel good.." Mick said turning the younger man on his stomach. Nikki's legs were too heavy and he wasn't exactly in the best shape.

"Going to..cum," Nikki growled cumming on his stomach,  sandwiched between the guitarist and his floor. Mick came no longer after he did, moaning something unintelligible.

"You look even more beautiful after being fucked." The older man said, out of breath. Nikki smiled, curling himself against Mick and closing his eyes, he was exhausted. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to knock off The Thing and make love with the guitarist next to her unconscious body.


End file.
